


He's your son, of course he has bad timing.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Tk and Judd are taken by an unknown person Tk goes into labour.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	He's your son, of course he has bad timing.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank 'mimierose' for the wonderful prompt, I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you like it.

Tk doesn’t really remember what happened. He just knows that one minute he was out with Judd, the other man having offered to help him with the shopping, the next the world was going black and he was waking back up in a dark room with Judd beside him.

“What happened?” Tk asked Judd once he had gotten himself together enough to talk. 

“Someone took us outside the shop.” Judd told TK the anger clear in his voice. “Knocked me over the back of the head. I’m guessing he did the same to you.”

“Do you know who took us?” Tk asked as he tried not to panic when he tried not to panic when he worked out his arms were tied behind his back. 

“No one’s come in yet.” Judd shock his head as he turned round to face Tk. “You okay kid?”

“I think so yeah.” Tk nodded even though he was mentally freaking out. “My hands are tied behind my back and I can’t really move but I’m not in any pain.”

“That’s good.” Judd nodded being able to hear just how much TK was freaking out and knowing that he needed to be the one to keep a level head in this situation. “How’s the baby doing?”

“I don’t know Judd, he’s not moving.” TK told the older man his voice filled with so much panic.

Judd sighed as he tried to fight off the urge to reach over and touch Tk, knowing that he would just end up pulling on the rope and hurting his wrists. “I’m sure the baby’s fine kid, probably just asleep.”

“Yeah probably.” Tk nodded even though he wasn’t a hundred percent convinced. “Who would do this Judd?”

“I have no clue.” Judd shock his head having no clue why someone would want to take either of them. “We’re going to get out of this kid, you got that.”

“Yeah.” Tk nodded trying to believe what Judd said.

*******************

Tk isn’t sure how long there sitting in that dark room before the pain in his lower back starts to feel more like actual pain rather than just a little uncomfortable.

“Tk?” Judd asked a little worried as he saw the younger man’s face scrunch up for third time. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay.” Tk nodded even though the pain in his back was still present.

“I can see by your face that you’re not.” Judd told him not up for Tk’s lies right now. “What’s wrong?”

“My back hurts. But I’m pregnant Judd my backs been hurting for about the last month and a half. And I’ve been stuck in the same position for who knows how long.”

“You sure you’re okay though?” Judd asked still not sure whether he believed the younger man.

“Yeah I’m okay Judd.” Tk nodded. “I just wish I could move a little more.

*********************************

Tk wished he could remember more in the next few hours they were down there, but all he really remembered was the pain coming and going before the lack of sleep catching up on him and he fell asleep with his head against the wall.

Coming back too Tk looked around with a small groan as he realised his hands were no longer tied behind his back.

“Whoever took us came down about an hour ago, chained our feet and undone the hand restraints.” Judd told Tk when he noticed the younger man looking around. “And before you ask I don’t know why they did.”

“I don’t care why they did.” Tk told Judd as he reached his hand down to kneed into the bottom of his back. “I’m just glad I can move again.”

“Are you sure it’s just back pain?” Judd asked having noticed Tk’s face screwing up in pain even while he was asleep.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded even though he wasn’t so sure right now. “Do you know how long we’ve been here?”

“Long enough for people to be out looking for us.” Judd assured the younger man. 

“You don’t know that.” Tk pointed out with a small huff. “We don’t know what this person might have done.”

“Carlos has barley gone a few hours without texting you since you got pregnant.” Judd pointed out with a small laugh even though it was a little forced. “They will know were missing.”

“Judd I may have lied.” Tk got out through gritted teeth as pain shot through his stomach again. “I don’t think it’s just back pain.”

“What is it Tk?” Judd asked looking worriedly over at the younger man, having a good guess to what Tk’s answer was going to be but hoping he was wrong. 

“I’m in labour Judd.” Tk told him his voice filled with more fear then Judd had ever heard.

“You sure?” 

“My water broke, so yeah I’m pretty sure.” TK nodded.

“Fuck.” Judd muttered as he tried to move himself closer to TK. “Fuck.”

“Judd, I’m about to have a baby.” Tk said as if reality just hit him in the face. “Were who the fuck knows where and I’m about to have a baby. This can’t be fucking happening.”

Judd nodded as he tried to get himself a little calmer, knowing that what he needed to do right now was be calm for the younger man who was so clearly freaking out. “Okay, everyone is going to be out looking for us and they are going to find us Tk. I promise. For now you just have to stay as calm as possible and squeeze my hand if the pain gets too much okay.” Judd reached his hand out for Tk to take.

“Okay.” Tk nodded taking Judd’s hand in his and trying to get his nerves under control. “But I don’t know when this baby’s going to come Judd what if they don’t make it here on time.”

“We are going to make whatever happens work.” Judd promised although he was mentally freaking out over the thought of Tk giving birth right here, right now.

********************************

“Judd there really close together now.” Tk pointed out with a small sigh after his last contraction ended. “I don’t know how much longer we have.”

“Remember you just need to keep calm.” Judd reminded the younger man.

“No one has come down in god knows how long Judd, whoever the fuck took us hasn’t come down in at least five hours and no one has found us yet.”

“They’re going to find us.” Judd nodded knowing that there was a whole group of cops, firelighters and civilians out there looking for them, people who wouldn’t stop until they were found. “We just need to give them more time.”

“I don’t know how much time we have left Judd.” Tk gritted out as another contraction hit him. “Judd there less than five minutes apart, I’m supposed to be in a damn hospital right now not in some random person who kidnapped us basement.”

“And were going to get you to a hospital.”

“Not before the baby gets here. And don’t come out with some they’re going to find us, because yeah they might but it won’t be before this baby comes I know that.”

************************************

“Tk you have to push.” Judd reminded the younger man from where he was kneeling by Tk’s leg. “You need to push.”

“I can’t anymore.” Tk shock his head tears falling down his cheeks. “I can’t do it Judd, I can’t.”

“You can Tyler.” Judd said hoping the use of Tk’s full name might help the younger man. “You’re one of the strongest people I know Tyler you can do this, you just have to push.”

“You sure you’re going to be able to catch the baby?” Tk asked as he felt the next contraction come.

“I can, now push Tk.” Judd told the older man who did what he was told and pushed as hard as he could, a groan forcing its way out. “Your almost there Tk, a couple more pushes.”

“Judd.” Tk shock his head as he tried to let his head fall back against the wall, another contraction coming on before he got the chance. “Judd.”

“Almost there Tk.” Judd promised trying to give the man a comforting look. “Come on you can do it.”

“I can’t Judd.” Tk shock his head when the contraction was finally over. “I can’t do this. Carlos was supposed to be here and we were supposed to be at a hospital.”

“Carlos is going to be here real soon.” Carols said even though he wasn’t a hundred percent sure when anybody would find him. “I know it, you just have to push.”

Tk looked at Carlos with a sigh before he nodded getting himself ready for the next contraction.

With one last push Tk leaned back a little with a sigh as the sounds of a baby crying took over the room. 

“It’s a boy.” Judd said as he held the baby to his chest.

“We already knew that Judd.” Tk pointed out with a small laugh, forgetting for a second that they were stuck in some random basement as his son was placed into his arms. “You practically bullied it out of Carlos.”

“How you feeling?” Judd asked the younger man.

“Like I just pushed a kid out of me.” Tk told him not taking his eyes away from his son. “Other than that I think I’m okay though.”

“Good.” Judd nodded having been able to help with the birth of the baby but not knowing anything about after the baby was born, for either father or baby. 

Tk sat there for a while just staring down at his, thoughts of what was currently happening to them slipping from his mind as his son took up all his thoughts.  
His mind wasn’t taken away from the baby until the pair of them heard a loud bang come from the floor above them.

“What the hell was that?” Tk asked as he looked up at Judd worriedly, clutching his son safely to his chest.

“I don’t know.” Judd shock his head wishing there was more he could offer up. “Just stay back there.”

“There’s no were for me to go.” Tk pointe out as Judd moved so that he was in front of the younger man and baby. 

Judd kept his focus slowly on the door as the noise got closer and closer, till the sound of people walking down the stairs was heard and then the door crashed open and an all too familiar police officer walked in.

“Carlos.” Tk said with a small sigh when he spotted his husband.

“Tyler.” Carlos sighed before he walked across the room to crouch down in front of his husband. “The baby.”

“He couldn’t wait any longer.” Tk said with a small laugh just taking comfort in finally being in his husband’s presence. 

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked as he looked between his husband and son.

“Except from the fact that I just pushed another human being out of me, I’m good.” Tk confirmed with a small nod, Carlos more than relieved to hear his husbands comments. “And I’m not a doctor but our son seems okay.”

“Michael is on her way and were gonna take all three of you to the hospital just to make sure though.” Carlos told Tk as he reached out to place his hand on Tk’s thigh. “I was worried sick when you didn’t come home.”

“I would of if I could.” Tk assured him.

It wasn’t too long before the doctors were down their checking over Tk and the baby quickly before they brought them up, Carlos not far behind.

“I can’t believe our son was born in a basement.” Carlos laughed a little as he sat down next to Tk in the ambulance. “Seems about right.”

“How’s that?” Tk asked his smile still strong on his face even as the events of the last few days caught up to him.

“He’s your son, of course he has horrible timing.” Carlos laughed as he grabbed hold of Tk’s hand. 

“I’m glad you found me.” Tk said as he felt his eye’s start to slid shut.

“Go sleep.” Carlos told him knowing that his husband was trying to fight it off. “Were still going to be here when you wake up.

Tk nodded letting his eyes fall closed even though there was a small part of him that was terrified this was all a dream at that when he woke up his husband would be gone there was a bigger part of him that trusted Carlos more than anyone and that part of him won over as he let himself fall asleep.

********************************

“What happened?” Tk asked later that day once he was in a hospital room with his sleeping son in his arms, his husband by one side and his father on the other. “Do you know?”

“We know.” Carlos nodded Tk’s hand held tight in his own. “It was someone who had lost someone in a house fire, blames the fire-fighters.”

“Were the fire-fighters.” Tk guessed.

“Yeah, the person was planning on getting revenge on all of us. Only got you and Judd though.” Owen told his. “We found him pretty quickly after we worked out the two of you were missing, it took us a while to found out where you were though.”

“He’s in jail now?” 

“He’s in jail now.” Carlos confirmed with a small nod. “Can’t hurt you again, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


End file.
